


Four times Dean was hurt by someone and one time he was loved

by nanaschiKEKI



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4 Things, 4+1 Things, 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Angst, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dean Whump, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, Underage Prostitution, Whump, Worried Castiel, translator wanted
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaschiKEKI/pseuds/nanaschiKEKI
Summary: 4 male beim den Dean von jemanden verletzt würde und einmal beim dem er von jemanden geliebt würde.





	Four times Dean was hurt by someone and one time he was loved

1.

 

Der erste Mann, der Dean verletzte, war sein Vater selbst. Nachdem Mutter starb, war nichts mehr wie früher. John war stiller, trank mehr und schrie ihn oft an.

Dean verstand nicht wieso, er war doch erst vier Jahre alt. Er wusste nicht, warum er keine Fragen mehr stellen durfte. Er verstand nicht, warum ihn sein Vater immer allein ließ. Er verstand nicht, warum er nicht mehr weinen durfte.

 

"Dad-"

"Sei still!", Johns Whiskey getränkte Stimme hallte durch den Raum. Das schäbige Motelzimmer war winzig, weshalb durch das laute Schreien sofort Sam aufwachte und anfingen zu weinen.

"Kannst du nicht einmal etwas richtig machen?!"

Und schon spürte Dean den harten Schlag, so fest, dass er auf den Boden fiel. Seine Wange brannte und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Kümmere dich um deinen Bruder!", meinte er und drehte sich weg von seinem älteren Sohn, um wieder einen Schluck Whiskey zu trinken.

"J-ja.", Deans Stimme zitterte vor Angst, er versuchte mit all seiner Kraft die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

"Ja, was?"

Dean lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken: "Ja, Sir."

Schnell rannte er zu seinem kleinen Bruder, hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen. Er fing an zu singen: "Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better...", ganz leise in Sammys Ohr und hoffte inständig, dass John ihn nicht hörte.

 

Dean lernte mit der Situation umzugehen. Er befolgte Befehle und ließ seine Emotionen nur nach außen, wenn er alleine war. Trotzdem war er nicht fehlerfrei, er konnte ja nie etwas richtig machen.

Aber er beschützte Sam, vor jeglicher Art von Monster, selbst vor seinem Vater. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er verletzt werden würde.  
Das war nicht immer einfach. Sam legte sich oft mit seinem Vater an, je älter er wurde desto schlimmer wurde es. Dean stellte sich immer zwischen die beiden, stand oft auf Sams Seite, nur damit er den Schlag abbekam und nicht sein kleiner Bruder.

Doch schnell merkte er, dass John mit zweierlei Maß maß. Dean konnte sehen wie sehr er seinen kleinen Bruder liebte, ihn beschützten wollte. Für Dean hatte er das nie getan, nie hatte er sein Bett zweimal überprüft, nie hatte er ihn getrösten. Dean musste auf sich selbst aufpassen, viel zu früh erwachsen werden. Für Sam wollte er das nicht, er wollte, dass er ein Kind sein konnte, wollte ihm geben, was er nicht haben konnte.

Sam hatte es nie erfahren, er konnte das nicht zulassen. Dean wollte, dass sein Bruder ihren Vater als Held sah und nicht als das, was er wirklich war. Ein Junge brauchte doch jemanden, zu dem er aufsehen konnte.

 

2.

 

Dean war 13 als er bemerkte, dass das Geld immer knapper wurde. Jedes Mal wenn John verschwand, legte er ein paar Dollar weniger für sie bereit.

Auch damit lernte er umzugehen, benutze Einwegbecher über 10-mal, bestellte nur dann bei Lieferservices, wenn es Angebote gab oder wenn Sam ihn anflehte, dass er etwas anderes wollte als Mac an' Cheese. Aber vor allem kümmerte er sich darum, dass Sammy etwas zu essen hatte. Er selbst war nicht so wichtig, er musste doch auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen.

Also aß er nur, wenn es genug zu essen gab. Es gab Zeiten, in denen er tagelang nichts aß und besser Sam etwas übrig ließ, damit zumindest dieser etwas zu essen hatte. Er versuchte seinen Magen mit Wasser zu füllen, sich irgendwie abzulenken. Er durfte nicht daran denken, wann er das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte. Ihm wurde oft schwindelig, trotzdem versuchte er es zu ignorieren.

Wenn John zurückkam und sie Geld hatten oder irgendwo gratis Essen herum stand, dann aß er so viel wie er nur konnte, denn er wusste nie, wann er das nächste Mal etwas bekommen würde.

 

Doch als er 14 war passierte das, was er immer befürchte hatte. Ihnen ging das Geld aus und ihr Vater hatte sich seit Tagen nicht gemeldet.

Schon oft war das Geld knapp geworden und Dean hatte es geschafft sie mit Pool-Hustling und kleinen Ladendiebstählen über Wasser zu halten.

In der Stadt, in der sie nun waren, gab es keine Poolhalle, zumindest nicht in Reichweit und John hatte den Impala. Der Shop gegenüber hatte überall Kameras, der Kassierer hatte eine Schrotflinte und man sah ihm an, dass er keine Minute zögern würde sie zu benutzen.

Dean stand vor dem Motel, ratlos was er jetzt tun sollte. Es war mitten in der Nacht, er konnte erst gehen, wenn Sam schlief und er alles nochmal überprüft hatte, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihm nichts passieren würde.

Er zog die alte Lederjacke seines Vaters enger an sich. Es war eine kalte Winternacht, alles war schon mit einer kleinen Schicht Schnee überzogen. Trotzdem stand er nur da, ratlos was er tun sollte. Was er Sam sagen sollte, wenn er ihm nicht einmal ein BJ-Sandwich machen konnte. Wie er den Motelbesitzer überzeugen sollte, sie nicht aus ihrem Zimmer zu schmeißen.

"Hey, schöner Junge", sprach ihn plötzlich ein Mann aus einem Auto an.

Er blickte nach links und nach rechts, der Mann meinte ihn.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Mann ihn anmachte. Bei ein paar Jungs, mit denen Dean mal zu Schule gegangen war, hatte er sogar angefangen zu überlegen, hatte dann aber zu viel Angst vor der Reaktion seines Vaters gehabt. Er hatte ihn schon einmal geschlagen, weil ein Mann angefangen hatte mit ihm zu flirten, obwohl er nichts dafür konnte. Doch John meinte nur: 'Warum musst du auch aussehen wie ein Mädchen und diese Schwuchtel anlocken?'.

Dean wollte den Mann ignorieren und weggehen, aber das Auto verfolgte ihn in seiner Schrittgeschwindigkeit.

"Komm schon", rief der Fahrer, "Ich bezahle gut."

Dean blieb stehen. 'Bezahlen', er würde ihn bezahlen für ... Jeder Muskel seines Köpers sträubte sich dagegen, aber dennoch fragte er: "Wie viel?"

Der Mann lachte kurz: "100, wenn ich mit dir machen darf was ich will."

Dean drehte sich zu ihm, sah den Mann zum ersten Mal an. Er war viel älter als er, sogar ein paar Jahre älter als sein Vater, übergewichtig und hatte einen Bart, seine Zähnen waren vermutlich vom Rauchen gelb, seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Sein Lächeln macht ihm mehr Angst als so manches Monster, das er über die Jahre gesehen hatte.

Trotzdem: "150."

Er schnaufte abfällig: "120."

"150 oder gar nix."

Ein paar Sekunden Stille folgten. Dann ein Seufzen: "Na schön. Steig ein."

Er tat was der Mann sagte und stieg in das rosige alte Auto, nur um zu bemerken, dass das Innere des Wagens mit Fastfood-Verpackungen übersäht war.

"Ich hoffe, du bist das Geld wert, Schlampe.", murmelte der Bärtige und fuhr los.

*

Der Mann hatte kaum angehalten, da warf er ihn auch schon aus den Wagen.

Dean lag noch ein paar Minuten auf dem Gehsteig vor dem Motel, bevor er sich aufrappelte. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, er schwitze obwohl ihm nicht heiß war. Langsam bewegte er sich vorwärts, alles tat weh, vor allem aber sein Rücken und sein Po.

Fest umklammerte er die 150 Dollar und dachte nur daran, wie viele Tage sie damit auskommen würden.

 

Als er endlich in ihrem Motelzimmer ankam, brach er sofort vor der Tür zusammen. Ihm war schlecht, er hatte das Gefühl als ob der Mann ihn immer noch nach unten drücken würde.

"Dean", hörte er plötzlich die verschlafene Stimme seines Bruders.

Sein Kopf schnellte hoch, sofort setzte er ein falsches Lächeln auf: "Sammy, tut mir leid. Habe ich dich geweckt?"

Sam rannte zu ihm: "Was ist los? Wo warst du?"

"Alles ist gut", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, "Ich habe...", er drückte die 150 Dollar in die kleine Hand des 10-Jährigen, "Ich habe uns nur etwas Geld besorgt. Alles ist gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Sam sah ihn immer noch besorgt an: "Bist du sicher? Du siehst blass aus. Bist du krank?"

"Nein, nur müde. Du solltest auch ins Bett, morgen ist Schule. Du willst doch nicht, dass deine Noten schlechter werden, du kleiner Nerd."

"Okay", Sam wollte gerade zurück in sein Bett gehen, als Dean ihn aufhielt.

Er schlang seine Arme um ihn, drückte ihn fest an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in der kleinen Schulter und versuchte seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

"Dean, ich kriege keine Luft. Und du stinkst", mäkelte sein kleiner Bruder.

Er ließ Sam los: "Sorry, ja, ich geh duschen. Und du muss ins Bett."

Sammy nickte und legte sich in sein Bett.

Dean stand auf und ging zum Bad, blieb aber in der Tür stehen und sah noch einmal zu seinem kleinen Bruder, der schon unter der Decke lag und gerade das Licht ausschaltete.

 

Er dachte, dass ihm die Dusche helfen würde, dass wenn er das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut spüren würde, er sich wieder sauber fühlen würde. Er dachte falsch. Egal wie viel Seife er auch verwendete, wie oft er über seine Haut rieb, es half nicht.

Dean wünschte, dass es das einzige Mal gewesen war, dass er das tun musste, aber das stimmte nicht. Es wurde nicht leichter, aber er lernte sich zu verkaufen, lernte wie er mehr Geld bekam für weniger Schmerzen. Und dachte dabei an das Lächeln auf Sams Gesicht, wenn sie in ein Diner gehen oder er ihm neue Kleidung kaufen konnte.

 

3.

 

Mit 22 lernte Dean eine neue Art von Schmerz kennen. Sam war schon früher weggelaufen, aber noch nie war es endgültig gewesen.

Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er stets nur eine Aufgabe gehabt, er musste auf Sammy achtgeben, ihn beschützen. Und er hatte gedacht, dass er einen guten Job machen würde. Aber anscheinend nicht, er konnte ja auch nichts richtig machen.

Dieser Verlust schmerzte ihn mehr als alle anderen.  
Und er konnte nicht einmal wütend sein. Auf eine seltsame Weise war er stolz, stolz dass der Junge, den er erzogen hatte, es schaffte dieses Leben zu verlassen. War glücklich, dass er John verließ und ein normales langes Leben führen würde.

Trotzdem war da dieser Schmerz tief in seiner Brust. Sammy war das einzige, dass seinem Leben Sinn verlieh. Der einzige, der ihm etwas bedeutete und dem auch er etwas bedeutete. Aber Dean musste ihn gehen lassen, er konnte sich nicht mehr an ihm festhalten.

Er wollte nie wieder verlassen werden, doch ihn schien jeder verlassen zu wollen.

 

4.

 

Er hatte andere verloren, aber Sam kam wieder. Er hatte seinen kleinen Bruder wieder. Es war nicht so wie früher, aber wenigstens hatte er wieder jemanden, an dem er sich festhalten konnte.

Dann jedoch musste er mitansehen wie sein Bruder starb. Und er konnte nichts tun, nur tatenlos zusehen. Dean konnte das nicht zulassen, sein kleiner Bruder konnte nicht tot sein.

Er sah den leblosen Körper des inzwischen 1,93 Meter großen Sammys an und musste daran denken, wie er ihn zum ersten Mal im Arm gehalten hatte. Er musste daran denken, wie er alles dafür getan hatte, dass er etwas länger Kind sein konnte, wie er Schläge einkassiert und seinen Körper verkauft hatte, nur um ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Sein Bruder konnte nicht tot sein, es war doch sein Job ihn zu beschützen.

Also verkaufte er seine Seele und genoss das Jahr, das er noch hatte. Und er dachte, dass er mit der Hölle schon klar kommen würde, schließlich hatte er das Gefühl, schon öfter durch die Hölle gegangen zu sein.

 

Er hatte sich getäuscht.

Dean war geschlagen, angeschossen, geschnitten, zerfleischt, vergewaltig, verlassen worden, aber so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Nichts als Schreie, nichts als Schmerzen und Alastairs nasale Stimme in seinem Ohr, die ihm sagte, dass er es aufhören lassen konnte. Tag für Tag, Monat für Monat, Jahr für Jahr.

 

Dean schaffte es nicht. Er brach.

Ohne zu wissen, dass ein Engel ihn bald holen würde.

 

+1

 

All diese Dinge waren Jahre her, dennoch verfolgte es ihn.

Die Stimme seines Vaters, die ihm sagte, dass er nie etwas richtig machen könnte.

Der Schmutz von den Männern, den er nicht abwaschen konnte.

Die Angst verlassen zu werden.

Und die Albträume von der Hölle.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn festhielten, als würden sie ihn abhalten. Gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, immer tiefer in den Boden zu sinken, in die Dunkelheit.

 

Dean trank noch einen Schluck aus seiner Whiskeyflasche. Seine Schulter tat weh, er war von einem Werwolf gegen eine Wand geschleudert worden.

Ein Klopfen hallte durch sein Zimmer. Er wollte nicht antworten, er wollte nur alleine sein, seine Ruhe haben und sich betrinken.

"Dean", hörte er eine bekannte tiefe Stimme durch die Tür dringen.

Cas, natürlich war es Cas. Der einzige Mensch, Engel, den er sehen wollte, wenn er sonst keinen sehen wollte.

Es war diese komische Verbindung zwischen ihnen, Profound Bond, wie Cas es nannte. Castiel verstand ihn wie ihn sonst keiner verstand, und er verstand Cas. Der Engel brachte ihn zum Lachen und schaffte es, dass er sich nicht komplett nutzlos fühlte. Manchmal wenn er ihm in die himmelblauen Augen sah, vergaß er kurz all seine Probleme, alles was in seiner Vergangenheit geschehen war.

Cas war der, der ihn aus der Hölle gerettet hatte. Der, der ihn heilte. Der, der sich seine Probleme anhörte, ihn beschützte.

Dean wusste, dass er erwachsen war und täglich gegen Monster gekämpfte, aber dennoch mochte er dieses Gefühl. Er hatte sich seit seinem vierten Lebensjahr nicht mehr beschützt gefühlt.

"Komm rein, Cas", sagte er leise und nahm den letzten Schluck aus der Whiskeyflasche.

Der Engel trat in das Zimmer: "Hallo Dean."

"Hey Cas", er rückte etwas zur Seite, um Castiel zu signalisieren, dass er sich neben ihn setzen konnte.

Zu seiner Überraschung hatte dieser verstanden: "Wie geht er dir?"

Er lachte kurz humorlos auf: "Es ging mir schon schlechter."

Cas blickte mit seinem traurigen Welpenblick auf seine Schulter: "Ich wünschte ich könnte dich heilen."

Dean sah tief in die blauen Augen, hoffte, dass seine grasgrünen das aussagten, was er nicht aussprechen konnte. Am liebsten wollte er Castiels Hand in die seine nehmen und ihm sagen, dass alles gut war. Aber er hatte Angst, er hatte immer Angst, wenn es um Cas ging, und er wusste nicht wo vor. Davor was sein besessener abwesender Vater davon halten würde, wenn er etwas mit einem männlichen Engel anfangen würde? Davor dass Cas ihm genauso wehtun würde wie die anderen Männer? Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht davor dass er ihn zurück in die Hölle schicken würde? Oder davor dass er ihn verließ. Castiel war wohl die Person, die immer wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt war, was aber auch bedeutete, dass er ihn auch immer wieder verlassen hatte.

"Dean, was ist los?", fragte der Engel besorgt.

"Gar nichts", flüsterte er.

"Okay, ich wollte nur sehen ob es dir gut geht. Ich werde wieder in mein Zimmer gehen", Castiel wollte schon aufstehen, doch Dean hielt ihn zurück.

"Bleib hier."

Cas nickte und kickte seine Schuhe von seinen Füßen, legte sich neben ihn. Zögernd lehnte Dean seinen Kopf an die Schulter des Engels. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie müde er eigentlich war. Er schloss die Augen, seine Atmung wurde ruhiger, nicht mehr lange und er würde schlafen.

Dean spürte wie sich Castiels Lippen auf seine Stirn legten.

"Ich liebe dich, Dean Winchester.", murmelte er gegen seine Stirn.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für lesen.
> 
> Eine größe Dankeschön an meine Beta: http://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSalomeJones


End file.
